Uma nova chance para Amar
by Timbi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi aos 15 anos descobrira um poço lacrado no templo e caíra dentro dele, sendo transportada á 500 anos no passado. Porém hoje, cinco anos mais tarde, o poço estava lacrado novamente e essas lembranças enterradas no coração da jovem.


Esta história se passa no universo se Inuyasha e sua turma, que por acaso não pertence a mim, apenas a trama desta história. este é o primeiro capitulo, e o unico pronto, a fic está na minha mente, e se gostarem, continuo.

boa leitura. :)

* * *

------------

---

Uma nova chance para amar

O sol poente sumia no horizonte, o céu azul estava tingido de rosa, o concreto da cidade destacava-se tendo ao longe as montanhas rochosas como paisagem, a cidade movimentada vivia como sempre, pessoas transitando, seguindo seus caminhos, passavam umas pelas outras sem sequer se notarem, grupos de colegiais, e universitárias vinham aos montes conversando, dentre eles vinha um grupo em especial.

Quatro amigas inseparáveis, conheciam-se desde que entraram no jardim de infância, Eri, Yuki, Yumi e Kagome, vinham conversando sobre banalidades, as três primeiras como sempre entusiasmadas com um colega, Houjo, a ultima porém não demonstrava ter o mesmo gosto das amigas. E sua expressão era neutra, bem diferente do que fora.

-Ei Higurashi! –chama o jovem.

-Houjo! –exclama Kagome. Suas amigas como sempre estavam prestando atenção no jovem, e claro, Kagome não podia negar que os anos foram generosos com ele, mas não fazia o tipo dela, e mesmo assim, ela não estava a fim de se deixar envolver.

-E então ainda está de pé a saída certo? –pergunta ele.

-Claro. –responde ela.

-Hmm, então eu te pego as nove. –diz ele sorrindo.

-Por mim está bom. –afirma ela fazendo os cálculos de sua "grande" rotina.

-Então até amanhã! –afirma ele dando um beijo na bochecha da jovem no canto da boca, e seguindo seu caminho.

-Vocês estão namorando? –pergunta Yuki animada.

-Não. –responde a jovem.

-Mas...-começa Yumi.

-Vamos apenas sair nada de mais. –diz a jovem sem entusiasmo.

-Kagome, eu sei que você ainda não esqueceu aquele garoto, mas não pode brincar com os sentimentos do Houjo por causa dele. –afirma Eri indignada com a atitude da amiga.

-Não estou brincando com os sentimentos de ninguém. Eu falei para ele que não queria magoá-lo. Mas ele insistiu. –afirma a jovem. –Bem, eu fico aqui. Até segunda. –diz ela irritada, seguindo seu caminho.

Kagome Higurashi sempre fora uma jovem cheia de alegria,vivia e ainda vive com a família em um templo xintoísta, aos 15 anos descobrira um poço lacrado no templo e caíra dentro dele, sendo transportada á 500 anos no passado, onde conhecera Inuyasha, vovó Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, e outras pessoas, e vivera grandes aventuras em busca dos fragmentos da jóia que estava em seu corpo. Porém hoje, cinco anos mais tarde, o poço estava lacrado novamente e essas lembranças enterradas no coração da jovem.

-Cheguei! –exclama ela ao chegar em casa indo direto para o seu quarto sem esperar resposta de sua mãe.

Ao chegar ao quarto, ela tranca a porta, vai tomar um banho, e em seguida se joga na cama e devido ao cansaço ou ao seu estado de espírito logo adormece.

_~~*~~*~~_

**_Se eu tivesse tudo_**

**_Que eu queria ter_**

**_Trocaria tudo_**

**_Por você, só você_**

_Narak finalmente fora derrotado, a jóia estava completa, todos poderiam, seguir suas vidas, Sango e Miroku estavam em êxtase, o perigo do buraco traga-lo passara, ele poderia viver, sem ter medo de ser sugado. Poderia fazer o que seus antepassados não puderam. Criar seus filhos e conhecer seus netos. E é claro, ter direito a uma mulher para amar, e uma família para cuidar._

_**Os meus dias são**_

_**Tristes e sem cor**_

_**Sem o seu calor,**_

_**Tudo é dor, solidão.**_

_Kagome estava preocupada em como seria sua vida daqui para frente, ficaria nesta era ou voltaria para a sua?Não queria deixar Inuyasha, e tão pouco sua família, tinha que falar com ele._

_-Inuyasha. –chama ela entrando na cabana em que estavam alojados._

_-Kagome eu precisava falar com você. Eu preciso da jóia. –afirma ele._

_-Para que? –pergunta ela._

_-Eu preciso, é tudo que posso dizer. Por favor, não faça mais perguntas._

_Ela entregou a ele a correntinha que carregava contendo a jóia de quatro almas. Confiava nele, amava-o demais para desconfiar dele. O hanyou sorriu, e ela sentiu-se feliz ao vê-lo com um sorriso tão puro._

_-Obrigado Kagome, por tudo. –para ela aquilo pareceu um adeus, o jovem lhe dera um beijo nos lábios e saíra da cabana correndo, a jovem, estava tão longe que nem percebera ele sair._

_**Fecho os meus olhos**_

_**E vejo você**_

_**No sol, no meu céu**_

_**Sorrindo pra mim,**_

_**Com toda essa luz!**_

_-Inuyasha? –chamou ela fora da cabana, mas nenhum sinal do jovem._

_A jovem procurou nos arredores, mas não o encontrou. Pouco tempo depois deparou-se com os youkais caçadores de alma que acompanhavam Kikyou indo na direção da floresta. Receosa seguiu-os sabia que iria encontrar o jovem a quem procurava, mas iria encontra-la também._

_Estava certa, encontrara-os juntos no meio da floresta, abraçados como sempre. Ele fizera sua escolha, e ela tinha que aceitar, sem mais delongas avançou até a aldeia e juntou suas coisas, despediu-se de todos e partiu, antes mesmo dele retornar, ao chegar em casa lacrara o poço para sempre, nunca mais retornar. E diferente de seu avô ela tinha poder espiritual o suficiente para faze-lo._

_**Nos meus sonhos,**_

_**Vou sempre ter você**_

_**Seu sorriso,**_

_**É o que me faz viver**_

~~*~~*~~

A jovem acordara, novamente sonhara com esse dia. Porque tinha que relembra-lo? Já se passaram 5 anos. Quando iria esquece-lo? O que ele teria feito com a jóia??

_**Vou guardar**_

_**Aqui dentro de mim**_

_**Seu sorriso**_

_**Lindo até o fim**_

Ao olhar no relógio percebeu que eram 2 horas da madrugada, levantou-se da cama, espreguiçando-se foi até a frente do computador e navegou em alguns sites por meia hora, foi até o roupeiro e vestiu uma roupa casual, uma calça sarja preta, um tênis prata, uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas, prendeu os cabelos em um coque e saiu do quarto.

A madrugada em Tokyo a acalmava, a sensação de estar só era dolorosa mas ao mesmo tempo a confortava com sua dura realidade. O vento que soprava em sua face a fazia lembrar que deveria seguir vivendo e encontrar um novo caminho. Nessa hora em que tudo estava morto que ela podia viver e não apenas existir.

Sabia dos perigos que corria em transitar pela cidade a está hora. Mas não se importava. O medo liberava adrenalina e a deixava feliz. Entrou em um barzinho que por ser sexta-feira estava movimentado, mas ela não ligava, havia todo tipo de pessoa, vestidos das mais variadas formas, ela foi até uma mesa de sinuca, e aproximou-se do jovem de cabelos castanhos que estava ali.

-Vim buscar minha revanche. –afirma ela.

-Pontual como sempre. –afirma ele sorrindo e virando-se para ter 24 anos, cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, olhos castanhos e um sorriso belo porém de alguma forma irritava a jovem.

-Sempre cumpro com minha palavra, estou aqui para minha revanche. –diz ela caminhando sensualmente até os tacos de sinuca.

-Acho que vou ter que pedir outra coisa se eu ganhar. –diz ele convencido de suas habilidades olhando para a jovem de costas.

-Se... você ganhar poderemos conversar sobre isso. –afirma ela.

-Eu nunca perco.-afirma ele.

-Não? É o que veremos. –diz a jovem arrumando as bolas. -Primeiro as damas. Você não se importa não é? –questiona ela dando a primeira tacada.

-Claro que não –afirma ele sorrindo. –Que tal se você perder eu ganho um beijo?

-Eu não vou perder. -diz ela confiante.

-É o que veremos. –afirma ele dando uma tacada e encaçapando duas bolas.

-Pois vamos lá. –diz ela vendo-o aproximar uma bola do buraco.

------------


End file.
